With the development of society and living condition, mobile phones, computers, televisions and other types of electronic devices have become indispensable in daily life. However, electronic devices may cause leakage of personal information while providing convenience. For instance, a display device in the related art generally has a relatively wide viewing angle, which is desirable for public display but undesirable for secrecy of personal information. In the existing privacy display technology, a shutter is provided outside a surface of a display screen as a privacy film to narrow the viewing angle and achieve the privacy effect. However, such privacy protection approach is inconvenient to be used since it requires mounting of a privacy film which has to be manually dismounted when it is not needed.